


The Fall of Exodus

by sweetlunarland



Category: The 100
Genre: F/M, Family, Friencship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2691413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetlunarland/pseuds/sweetlunarland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Right after episode nine ends*** Clarke and Bellamy just witnessed the crash of the Exodus ship, and it takes all Clarke has not to run towards the chaos and smoke in the pitch black forrest. Bellamy manages to keep her there long enough for the light of the sun to guide their way to the ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fall of Exodus

_Clarke.._

No, this can’t be happening. That couldn’t have been the exodus ship.

_Clarke._

My mother was on that ship. They had to have survived.

_Clarke!_

This is impossible. This is just a bad dream.

"Clarke! Where do you think you’re going?" Bellamy’s voice boomed from behind me as I forced my feet to move towards the blast.

"My.. Mother.." I mumbled, never taking my eyes off the cloud of fire and smoke that came from the thing that fell from the sky. "That can’t be her ship.."

Bellamy grabbed my hand and yanked me back, trying to push me beyond the gates. “Clarke, we can’t go now. It’s dark, and the grounders are around searching for the perfect moment to kill us. Come back, we’ll find them in the morning.”

"But.. My mom.."

"You were mad at your mom just a few hours ago. Completely furious with her." Bellamy pointed out as he walked in front of me, blocking my view of the cloud of smoke and fire on the other side of the forest. "Turn around, Clarke. We’ll find them tomorrow.."

His voice was filled with sympathy for me. I couldn’t help myself when I looked up and stared into his eyes with my own filled with tears. “You promise?” I managed to get out, a hiccup erupting from within me.

Bellamy slowly took my hand in his, holding it tightly as he spoke. “I promise. I’ll lead the search for your mother myself with you right beside me. We’ll find her if she was on that ship, Clarke.”

* * *

I don’t remember much after Bellamy’s promise. The only thing I know for sure is that I hugged him. Really tightly, too. He managed to push me inside the gates and guided me through the crowd of people and to his tent, probably to look after me and make sure I don’t go out on my own. He left me for a few minutes to go announce the search for tomorrow, and by the time he had gotten back I was fast asleep on his bed

I guess that’s how it all happened. It also explains why I just woke up next to him too.

I jumped up in shock, realizing how close his face was to mine the moment my eyes were opened. I heard him groan and turn over to his side, still asleep. The blood rushed to my face and I knew my cheeks were extremely red from blushing already.

Slowly and carefully, I tried to climb over him to stand on the ground instead of lying down next to him. I heard a few humming sounds leave him as I moved, making me freeze on top of him to make sure I hadn’t woken him up.

Bellamy suddenly turned over and lay on his back, his eyes fluttering to open. When he was finally fully awake, I realized that I had not moved from my frozen position on top of him.

"You know, if you want to top, just say so.." He smirked lightly, staring up at me.

"For your information, I was trying to get away from you." I grumbled, pushing myself off of the bed and stumbling to stand up on my feet. How embarrassing. “Can we go start the search? You did promise me.”

Bellamy closed his eyes slowly and grunted. He sat up and rubbed his eyes before he stretched. “Fine. Go get the others ready.”

I did as he asked and went outside to get some guns and a search group. After ten minutes or searching, I managed to get Craig, Sam, Raven, Jasper, Finn and Monty each a gun. I grabbed another for Bellamy but decided that we had enough guns so the rest of us didn’t need any.

Bellamy came out of his tent not long after, still yawning and stretching. “Are we ready to go?” He asked surveying the group of twelve people that I had gathered.

"We’re good to go, Cap’n." Monty teased and gave a salute to Bellamy, who shook his head and smacked the back of Monty’s.

"Our mission is to find any survivors, try to find the black box of the ship, and not get killed. Think you can handle it?" He cocked an eyebrow, glaring at everyone and having a pleased smirk on his face when they all nodded. "Good. Let’s go."

As everyone started to walk out of the camp, I grabbed Bellamy’s shoulders and handed him his gun. “You better not die, asshole.” I mumbled, walking past him and trying to catch up with the others.

Suddenly I felt someone grab my arm and gently yank me back. When I turned, I saw Bellamy staring into my eyes very intensely. “Clarke, your mother may not even be there. are you sure you want to come?”

"I can take care of myself, Bellamy."

"But what if the grounders attack? We’ll need our healer-"

"I’m coming, Bellamy. And you can’t stop me."

He grunted in annoyance and rubbed his eyes. We were both very stubborn people, so an argument like this was normal for us. But something was different. This seemed more serious. It seemed more tense. It was just.. More.

"Fine, but I am not letting you out of my sight." He growled, yanking my hand gently as he pulled me along. We jogged to catch up with the rest of the group and started our search for the exodus ship.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, not my best work. But I just had to write it. Follow me on tumblr @perfectisforbellarke and on fanfction "Sweet Lunar Land"


End file.
